


Slight, Not Strength

by teprometo



Series: 2015 Summer Pornathon [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Gyms, Hook-Up, Nicknames, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hot dude at the gym is either gay or stupid. Otherwise, he obviously would have noticed how fabulous Vivian is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight, Not Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2015 Merlin Summer Pornathon week three challenge, [Tropesmash 2.0](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/112097.html).
> 
>  _’T is slight, not strength, that gives the greatest lift._  
>  \- Thomas Middleton, Michaelmas Term. Act iv. Sc. 1.

He was standing in front of the mirror with the fifty-pound dumbbells, and he looked like a douche shrugging and unshrugging his shoulders like that in his stupid gym shorts and gray muscle shirt, his dark skin visibly damp. Vivian had to squeeze in near him to get her twenty-pound weights, and he smelled like delicious sweaty man, and it was not _fair_.

She wasn’t sure what she was doing wrong. She worked out at the same time he did, organized her circuit in a way that always had them bumping into each other near the free weights, and her spandex game was on point, but it had been months, and Hottie-with-a-Body still hadn’t talked to her. She even tried leaving out her headphones a couple times, and nothing. The amount of thought she had put into this for the pathetic lack of payoff was frankly embarrassing.

Halfway through her second set of single-leg squats, Hottie-Body broke Vivan’s eye contact with herself in the mirror, his shirt soaked through and clinging to his body. She watched his plump, firm-looking ass as he walked over to his cubby and started changing into his street shoes. Vivian did a half-assed job on her last few squats and re-racked her weights, because she’d had just about enough of being ignored, and she wasn’t going to let him sneak out _again_.

“Are you gay?” Vivian said, trailing him out the door. He stopped on the sidewalk and turned to look at her.

“What?” HB’s voice, it turned out, was deep and smooth, and it irritated Vivian that a gay guy should become _more_ attractive to her and not less.

“I’m wondering if you’re gay,” Vivian said. “Because I’m hot as fuck, and it doesn’t seem like you’ve noticed.”

HB’s mouth opened and closed as he squinted down at her, and Vivian suddenly felt very short. Annoyed, she said, “Okay, but this really isn’t a hard question.”

“Let’s start again,” he said, and his lips were strained as though he was suppressing a smile. It was bothersome. “I’m Elyan.”

“Vivian. Gay?”

“Not gay,” Elyan said. “Not blind, either.”

“Then are you stupid? Because how have you not noti—”

It turned out he _had_ noticed. He noticed as he pushed his hands against her belly and backed her into the scratchy concrete wall, and he noticed when he sucked the sweat from her neck and licked her own taste back into her mouth. He noticed on the short walk back to her apartment with his hand stuck down the front of her pants as she fumbled with her keys.

Vivian felt tiny when Elyan picked her up by the ass and climbed onto the bed with her, lying on his back and settling her on top of him. Naturally, his gym shorts concealed nothing, and the hard press of his cock against her through her two thin layers of spandex was thoroughly distracting.

Elyan struggled with Vivian’s sports bra as she wriggled out of her skin-tight capris and panties, and they were both breathless and laughing by the time she was unclothed. Vivian shoved Elyan’s shirt up to his armpits, but his hands were insistent on her thighs, hauling her up to straddle his face.

“Noooo, I have to shower!” Vivian whined, trying to wiggle away, but Elyan’s strong grip held her firmly in place as he pressed his nose to her cunt and inhaled loudly.

“No, you don’t,” he said, which was all the invitation Vivian needed to climb fully onto his face and press against his mouth.

It had been a _very_ long time since she had gotten laid, and Elyan’s tongue felt like sweet, liquid fire, and she was probably a bit high on endorphins, and it all narrowed down to Vivian riding Elyan’s face rough and fast. She was vaguely aware of how one of Elyan’s hands had left her ass and the muscles in his shoulder twitched, and the noises he made while he licked and sucked at her were obscene and hot as fuck. When she came, she actually _screamed_ , like the demons of celibacy were being released.

Vivian sat back on Elyan’s chest, admiring how fucking hot he looked as he jerked himself off, slick lips parted and brow furrowed. He laughed through his orgasm, and it was one of the most goddamn charming things she’d ever seen.

Lying next to him in her sweaty bed, Vivian looked over at Elyan and said, “So not gay, then.”

“Not gay.”


End file.
